


Hogwarts Academy Host Club

by Rüdiger (Weltenweber)



Series: Hogwarts Academy Host Club [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calculating!Business!Harry, Do Not Take Seriously, Hogwarts has a host club, Host Clubs, Humor, based on Ouran Host Club, hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/R%C3%BCdiger
Summary: Hogwarts Academy- a school for magically gifted students. Renowned all over the world for their superior education program, reigned over with gallantry and honeyed words by theHogwarts Host Club.A group of rich self-proclaimed handsome males with too much time on their hands, who entertain females who also have too much time on their hands.As seen inPart 1: Turns out...it is easy, Gilderoy managed to form a host club. Now he, Harry, Fred, George, Lucius and Horace are ready to embark on new (mis?)adventures, while completely disregarding the rather minor annoyance of an impending war.Strong AU!(Please see notes before reading)Based on Ouran Host Club, no crossover





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Academy Host Club is a fanfiction series taking place in the "Harry Potter Universe" and inspired by the manga "Ouran High School Host Club", which are owned by Joanne K. Rowling and Bisco Hatori respectively. I own nothing but the general plot.
> 
> This is not a crossover fanfiction but rather a fanfiction based on Ouran. 
> 
> **Please read before continuing:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning: strong AU,** meaning I am going to take a lot (and I mean a lot ) of liberties here. Especially concerning the characters currently attending Hogwarts and their school years and ages. 
> 
> For the sake of this story you WILL encounter characters who are adults in canon attending Hogwarts together with Harry's generation, as well as several changes in character backgrounds and relationships.
> 
> May contain OOC and calculating!business!Harry
> 
> This has been written solely for fun, so expect lots of humor. And nonsense. Especially nonsense. And occasional touching scenes to better understand characters. (Sometimes I feel like getting dramatic). No seriousness here. Seriously. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not read if you do not like these things.
> 
>  
> 
> And now - I hope you have as much fun reading it, as I had writing it :D

  
_**Hogwarts Academy** \- a school for magically gifted students. Renowned all over the world for their superior education program, reigned over with gallantry and honeyed words by the **Hogwarts Host Club.** A group of rich self-proclaimed handsome males with too much time on their hands, who entertain females who also have too much time on their hands._  
  


"And this gentlemen", Gilderoy proclaimed loudly and pointed regally at a completely solid looking wall. "Is our new Club room!"

Four pairs of incredulous eyes stared back at him.

"Do you think he has finally lost it?", George muttered to his brother, eyeing Gilderoy up like he was a particular strange species of an animal.

"I honestly think he never had it.", Fred whispered back, carefully dragging his brother further away from the blond. Who knew if whatever he had was contagious?

Brows wrinkled in worry, Horace jumped down from Lucius back, hopped over to Gilderoy and tugged on the boys right sleeve. "Gilderoy.", he asked in a sweet, concerned tune. "Are you feeling alright?"

Gilderoy smiled brightly. "Why thank you, Horace. I am quite well."

"I think", Harry finally cut in smoothly. "That he was referring to your mental facilities. And considering that you are currently pointing at a solid wall, his concern is certainly understandable. Perhaps you would like one of my healers to examine you?"

"Ah mon ami", Gilderoy latched himself at his best friend. "You are always so concerned about me. But do not worry, dear friend, for I am in best health."

"But he might not be for long", Fred snickered quietly.

"Yes.", his brother agreed. "Harry looks rather murderous."

_~The room temperature dropped significantly. Ice crystals painted surreal pictures on the windows and the floor froze faster then the Black Lake in the middle of winter. ~_

"Lucius", Horace complained."I’m getting cold."

Wordlessly Lucius produced a yellow scarf and warped it gently around Horace neck, carefully making sure that not even the slightest bit of skin remained exposed.

"Lucius!", Horace whispered, eyes watery with emotion as he smiled brightly at his friend.

Lucius smiled back.

_~A heart-shaped sparkling background appeared behind them.~_

At the other side of the corridor Fred and George, miraculously equipped with scarves, gloves and caps, were cheerfully skating across the frozen floor, each attempting to out-style the other with overly fancy maneuvers.

Gilderoy, however, seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him and proceeded to hug the life out of his increasingly irate friend.

Who finally lost it. 

_~Waves of dark energy started to emit from Harry, dominating, suppressing and slowly crept across the entire room. The heart behind Lucius and Horace blackened and shattered. Darkness descended.~_

Wordlessly Harry untangled his right arm, grabbed Gilderoys chin and forced his so called friend to face him.

_~Dimly-lit spotlights centered on Harry an Gilderoy and illuminated them in faint light. Haunting, dark music started to play. ~_

Smiling evilly, he started to speak in a dangerously soft voice. "Gilderoy."

The blond swallowed loudly, finally realizing his predicament "Yes, mon ami?", he answered hesitantly.

"What did I tell you about throwing yourself at me?"

"Ehm.", Gilderoy licked his lips nervously. "Not to do it?", he offered weakly.

"Then pray tell", Harry continued, tightening his grip on Gilderoy’s chin. "Why do you persist in doing that?" 

"I -", Gilderoy glanced over Harry's shoulder, silently begging for help.

He should not receive it. In fact the rest of the host club members were not only completely disinclined to offer any kind of aid, they actually seemed to enjoy the entire situation, rapidly following it like it was a real life drama playing out directly in front of their eyes.

Somewhere along the argument the twins had stopped their ice-competition and obtained a gigantic bag of popcorn. And now all four of them were sitting on a conveniently appeared couch - where did that come from, anyway?! And was Horace munching on bunny-shaped candied pineapples?!

Mentally shaking his head - Harry's grip was really tight - he focused his gaze on his furious friend, who did not like being ignored.

Deliberately widening his eyes as much as he could, he let his voice get as teary as possible. "I am so sorry Harry."

Harry cursed mentally. There was absolutely no way for him to resist these eyes. Trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible, he let out a slight huff.

"Fine", he finally stated coolly and withdrew his hand. "But the next time you pull of something like this, you will find yourself as a test subject for my hospitals. And I will ensure that you do so _willingly. **Are.We.Clear?**_ "

Gilderoy nodded vehemently, jumped away from Harry and hid behind the couch.

_~ The dark energy dissipated, the music stopped and the corridor was alight once more.~_

"Ah", George sighed. "Is the show already over?" He threw a sad look at the half-eaten popcorn.

"What a pity.", Fred shook his head mournfully. "And it was starting to get good."

Harry shot them an icy glare that immediately shut them up.

"Club room.", Lucius finally reminded them. 

The twins stared incredulously at him. "YOU CAN SPEAK", they exclaimed simultaneously. Their forceful exclamation resulted in both of their caps shooting of their heads and dropping on an unsuspecting and still in-hiding Gilderoy, who let out a rather girlish cry.

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he can speak!", Horace huffed, clearly incensed on his friends behalf."He just does not talk much. Right, Lucius?"

"Yes.", the taller man agreed calmly.

Harry sighed and massaged his temples. "Thank you for reminding us, Lucius. Gilderoy, if you would be so kind as to leave your hiding place and show everyone how to access this club room of ours? I have after all better things to do, then spending my day in a hallway. _Today_ \- if you please, Gilderoy. "

Energized by this request - it had to be a request, even if it sounded like a demand - and the fact, that he was actually needed, Gilderoy jumped up, nearly falling over himself in his eagerness to join his friends.

"All you have to do", Gilderoy explained cheerfully. "Is to walk up and down this wall three times, while thinking about what you want to appear. Let me demonstrate."

He drew himself up, gave his best blinding smile and started to parade up and down in front of the door. 

The twins shared an unimpressed look.

After his third passing, a gigantic ornate door appeared. 

"Voila!", Gilderoy grinned perfectly. "This is it."

"Cool", Fred exclaimed. 

"Yeah.", George agreed.

"Rather ingenious.", Harry remarked.

"Lucius, do you think this room has candied pineapple?", Horace inquired hopefully.

"We will see, Horace.", Lucius answered noncommittally.

"Well, let’s open it, shall we?!" And without waiting for an answer Gilderoy pushed the doors wide open.

Silence.

Then:  
"Hey...", George began. "Is that..."

"Yeah.", Fred confirmed incredulously.

"Gilderoy", Harry rubbed his temples - again. "What _exactly_ did you wish for?" 

"Boss" The twins turned to Gilderoy.  
"Why are there pictures of you everywhere?", they asked in unison.

"Look, Lucius.", Horace exclaimed. "This Gilderoy is wearing a hairnet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me your thoughts or comments, (or ideas for further Host Club adventures). Or just drop a line if you happen to find an error. - I am not a native speaker after all. =)
> 
> Yours truly  
> Rüdiger


End file.
